Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel array and more particularly relates to a pixel array adapted for a thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the flat panel display technology matures, thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal displays become the mainstream in the market of display products due to the advantages of low power consumption, high image quality, good space utilization efficiency, no radiation, light weight, and small size, etc. According to the design of the structure of a thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display, many dielectric layers (e.g. insulating layer, flat layer, etc.) are disposed between the layer of the drain and the pixel electrode. For this reason, a contact hole is usually formed in the pixel array to achieve electrical connection between the drain and the pixel electrode so that the pixel signal can be properly transmitted from the drain to the pixel electrode.
However, the design rule for forming the contact hole in the TFT-LCD structure is affected by factors such as process equipment and factory process capability, which influence the aperture ratio. Especially in the situation that the contact hole would limit process capability, the configuration of the contact hole will affect the aperture ratio of the pixel structure of the display panel as the resolution of the product continues to improve. Therefore, the pixel array design in the TFT-LCD structure needs to be further improved.